


Touch Of Magic

by that_dyslexic_writer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I apologize in advance, M/M, Magic powers au, Sad Backstories, weird writting styles, yup i went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dyslexic_writer/pseuds/that_dyslexic_writer
Summary: Jonathan and Luke are brothers from another mother - literally. A happy family torn to shreds when the Other World decides to pass a law affecting all witches and warlocks, living in the Other World or not. With their father being a warlock the rules instantly apply to him and his wives are taken away, leaving him and the two brothers on the run. Not long after their dad has a sudden disappearance and they boys are seen as witches who killed their own father. Now after years with dealing with that and being adjusted, Jonathan and Luke are flipped upside down when two new kids move in and start going to their school.





	Touch Of Magic

Jonathan sat staring out the window. The seat next to him empty as usual and he didn’t try to get anyone to sit with him. It had always been this way since his dad just disappeared when he was in the eighth grade, now here he was as a sophomore with no friends. It also had to deal with Luke being super protective and not wanting anyone over. The bell rung and Jonathan blocked out his teacher’s overly excited voice as she talked about the atom’s protons, neutrons, and electrons. She wasn’t a bad woman but he just wasn’t in the mood for anything today.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Jonathan turned to the voice to see a guy standing there, clearly a new kid. He let out a small sigh, there would be no point introducing himself when everyone is going to tell the kid he was a ‘witch’ and could ‘curse’ him. The teacher clapped her hands, “Oh I was wondering when you were going to show,” She let out a small laugh, “Class this is Evan Fong, our new student!”

Jonathan suddenly felt nauseous at Evan’s name. He racked his brain to remember the dream he had the other night, but before he could remember the teacher had already told Evan to sit with him. _Oh right that's how it went, fuck fuck fuck._ Jonathan swallowed and tried to keep his calm as Evan flashed a shy smile, Jonathan ducked his head but couldn’t stop a small smile from coming across his face. He heard the boys behind him snickering and a paper ball hit the table in between them when the teacher's back was turned. Jonathan rolled his eyes and picked up the paper, “You dropped something fucker,” he muttered as he threw it back.

The two boys shrieked and began crying about Jonathan cursing them. Evan raised an eyebrow at Jonathan while the other shook his head. The teacher turned and gave the boys an angry glare, then for the next twenty minutes she spent lecturing the class about wasting her time. _Typical high school_ , Jonathan thought. Ten minutes later the bell rung and Jonathan stayed back in his seat knowing full and well the teacher would want to talk to him. He walked up to her desk and she let out a sigh. “Jonathan the school year just started two weeks ago, I don’t want this to be an occurring…” She waved her hands, gesturing to the paper ball laying on the floor behind the desks. Jonathan tightened his hand on his bag strap, “I’m sorry Mrs. but in all honesty those two...boys started it.” The teacher scribbled on a sticky note and nodded her head, “Well I will be sure to not let it happen again, now here is a note so you won’t be late to class.” He thanked her and walked out and turned only to bump into the two boys from earlier.

“So you thought it be funny to try and curse us huh?”  
“Hey hey, let's take him behind the school and _curse_ him.”

Before Jonathan could react a voice snapped behind him, “Touch him and I will show you what a curse is.” Jonathan let out a small sigh, as the two boys ran off.

“Luke.”  
“Jon.”

Jonathan turned to his older brother, whose face was full of concern. Luke shook his head and pushed Jonathan into the direction of his next class whispering a soft, “Go.”

Luke sat in his literature class, staring a bit blankly at the board. He watched as the door open and an assistant principal walk in with a boy. Luke couldn’t help himself from sitting a little more attentive in his seat, the boy was tall and a bit on the chubby side but in a cute way and was wearing a grey hoodie with simple blue jeans and sneakers. The administrator pull the teacher aside and the boy stood there a bit awkward. Luke caught eye contact with him and gave a small smile and wave to him, the guy seemed a bit relieved with Luke’s kindness.

“Everyone this is Ryan Wright, he is going to be joining us for the rest of the year.”

The teacher pointed for Ryan to sit in front of Luke and the lesson continued. It was only then Luke noticed Ryan’s hoodie had small bunny ears and a face that was faded. _Holy shit, that is cute as fuck._ Luke swallowed, _Don’t_ , he thought to himself, _It would just end bad._

Jonathan sat at lunch eating his pizza as Luke plopped down beside him. Luke pulled the PB&J sandwich the school provided out of this bag and opened it before taking a bite. He looked over at Jonathan, who seemed lost in thought while eating his pizza. Jonathan caught his eyes and quickly looked off.

“Whats wrong?”  
“hmm?”  
“You seemed to be bothered.”

Jonathan looked down at the rest of his small pizza. He picked up another tiny slice and was about to eat it before sighing and putting it back down, “There is a new kid in my chemistry class, and he has to sit beside me.”

Luke nodded his head for him to continue and Jonathan looked back down at his food, “Well the dickbags behind me decided to throw a paper and I tossed it back causing them to scream about me being a witch…”

Jonathan didn’t look, he didn’t need to, he could already tell Luke’s nostrils were flaring and anger was growing in his eyes. Luke put down his half eaten sandwich and rubbed his eyes, “Well...just ignore them. It's to early in the year to start shit.”

Jonathan looked up from the table in the corner and scanned the area, he saw Evan and nodded in his direction. Luke raised an eyebrow, _That him?_ and Jonathan gave a nod of agreement. Luke grinned, “He pretty cute,” and gave Jonathan a playful wink.

“Uh...can I sit with you two?”

Luke looked to see Ryan standing there holding a small lunch. Jonathan raised an eye at Luke but the other responded before he could ask, “Sure Ryan, this is my brother Jonathan. He is a grade under us.” Ryan gave a tentative smile and a small wave. He sat across from Luke at the circular table and Jonathan was quick to take note of people starting to whisper. Luke elbowed him in the side and Jonathan kicked him back in response.

Jonathan looked back to the table only to find his food gone, he looked around to see everyone frozen in place. His chest tighten as the world shift. It felt like he was spinning in every direction while being still at the same time. Jonathan snapped his eyes shut only to reopen them and find himself in the woods.

The woods in the _other_ world.

It was silent, till a scream of his name erupted from deeper in the misty forest. His feet ran before he could think and he was headed in the direction of the voice. Jonathan found himself in a clearing with a weird monster in the middle, it had one huge eye and its body was large and stuck to the ground like a tree trunk. Vines swung in every direction, all coming from the tree monster, and one vine held Evan by the ankle. Evan’s face was full of panic and the vine took him over the base of the body only for it to open and reveal itself as a mouth.

“ _Jonathan!_ ”

Jonathan pulled his hands close to his chest and took a running start, halfway to the monster’s mouth he raised them above his head glowing a bright blue. With ease Jonathan pound his hands to the ground freezing the mouth and surrounding area in the progress. The being let out a howl of pain and flailed its arms, dropping Evan in the process. Although landing a bit funny on his arm Evan scrambled up and took of running with Jonathan at his heels. They got half way across the clearing towards the house then Jonathan was grabbed by the waist.

“ _Keep running!_ ”  
“ _What about you?_ ”  
“ _Just GO!_ ”

Evan stumbled back some but didn’t move. Jonathan wiggled and was able to turn himself to the tree. He aimed at its eye before pulling his hand back.

“ _What are you doing? Throwing a baseball at it!?_ ”

Jonathan grinned at Evan’s comment and did exactly as the other predicted. He pitched only his replacement ball was a shard of ice. It pierced the monster’s eye and it let out a finally cry before poofing and they were slowly returned to the real world.

A dead tree stood in the clearing where the monster had been. Jonathan turned to Evan who stood wide eyed and with his mouth agape.

“ _Wow_ ”

Jonathan felt everything freeze and spin again, he closed his eyes only to feel something soft push against his lips and warmth spread across his body. The feeling of ecstasy felt to real and the whisper of his name caused him to jerk awake. Jonathan laid staring at his ceiling, the room was freezing cold - even to him. He continued to lay there and the melting of ice became a white noise to him. He felt a warm hand touch his face, “Jonathan…? Good god what the hell did you dream about?”

Jonathan sat up and looked at Luke. A cold sweat ran down his back and his face was pale. Luke’s face looked panicked but slowly etched into a worry, “Alright...no school today. Come on down and drink some coffee.”

Luke sighed as he walked down the stairs, when he got to the bottom he stood in the entrance hall and rubbed his face. _Jonathan’s dream wasn’t a beat around the bush, not when he fucking freezes his room._ Luke walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He started up the coffee pot with the knowledge that Jonathan would come down the minute it starting brewing. While the water was heating up he pulled out his phone and started texting their Aunt Clara. After their dad’s death his sister took over as their legal guardian. Although she mostly travels due to work and leaves the boys in the same house their father left them in -- paying the bills for them of course.

_Hey aunt Clara, just a heads up the school may call because Jonathan and I are staying out. He had another future dream and if left him pretty spooked...as in he froze his whole room._

Luke read over the text before hitting send and sliding his phone into his pajama pants. At the same time Jonathan shuffled in wearing an oversized hoodie and pajama pants. His face was pale and when he sat at the bar Luke walked over and pressed a hand against his head.

“Can you make my coffee please?”  
“You mean your sugary coma caffeine”

Luke grinned and saw a small grin grow over Jonathan’s face. He turned to start making the coffee and Jonathan laid his head down on the table.

“What do you think's gonna happen?” Jonathan raised his head, voice full of panic, “My dream? If we don’t interact what will happen?!?”

“ **Jonathan** ,” Luke’s voice was stern but calm. He stirred the coffee and turned placing it in the bar in front of his brother. “You haven't even told me what happened.”

Jonathan turned cold, his lips falling to a shade of blue and his face becoming the color of snow. Luke grabbed the mug before Jonathan so he wouldn’t turn the coffee into a block of ice.

“My dream..” The words came out with Jonathan’s breath showing, “We were at school and there were two new kids - one in my grade and one in your’s…”

Jonathan explained his dream and near the end the color returned to his face and he gladly took the warm mug from Luke. Luke turned away to make himself a cup of his own, something to keep himself busy as Jonathan’s dream ran through his head.

_***Snort*** You thought the new kid was cute, which he kinda was but not my taste._

_I kinda showed off my powers and save him - but I can’t remember his name…_

_Someone was kissing me before I woke up._

Luke’s head started spinning with questions. Who would get close to Jonathan like that? It wasn’t that Luke didn’t want his brother to have friends but every time the thought of someone getting close to either of them Luke’s mind always ran back to their mothers and-

“Luke, I know what you’re thinking. But like you and Aunt Clara have said before, the future is many roads and I’ve only seen one of them…and since we aren't acting upon today maybe things will be different.”

Luke sighed at his brother’s words but knew he was right. They didn’t act and none of what Jonathan saw would come true. Jonathan finished his coffee and placed the empty mug in the sink, “I’m gonna try to unfreeze my room and finish up some homework or go back to sleep.”

Luke looked just in time to see Jonathan turn out the living room and go up the stairs. Jonathan’s words racked his brain but the fear still crept inside him. After their dad’s suppose death every one turned and started treating them like they were pest, no one had gotten close to them. _What would happen? They would get hurt or worse..._ Luke shook at the thought and slid down on the floor. Panic washing over him.

-

Jonathan sat on his bed staring out the window. He wasn’t really staring at anything due to his body aching with exhaustion from freezing his room and then defrosting it. Before Jonathan knew it he fell backwards and quickly fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a car. A boy was driving it, the same one who he saw earlier in his other dream. _His name was...Ryan?_ Jonathan eyed the bunny hood the guy had and it instantly clicked. He heard the guy-Ryan-curse under his breath as the car started the sputter and cough. A driveway showed up and he pulled into it, driving as far as he could before the car finally stop. Ryan got out and Jonathan got out with him, they walked down the rest of the way and Jonathan felt a wave of fear go through him when he saw the house they were in front of.

“Jon!”

Jonathan jumped and woke up. He turned and looked at Luke standing in the doorway. Luke raised an eyebrow at his brother’s reactions but just shook his head in response.

“Luke there...boy...car..and-”

“There a what?”

“The same kid from my earlier dream, he was driving a car and it broke down right in front of our house.”

“Shit…”

They stayed in silence till a knock at the front door came. Luke flared his nostrils and Jonathan fell face first in his pillow. Luke walked down the steps and to the door, he looked out the peephole and saw the back of someone’s head. Their hair was a dark brown and resting on their back was a hood that was styled to look like a bunny.

“Is it him?”

Jonathan’s voice came from the top of the stairs, Luke glanced back and gave a small nod.

“I’m gonna hide in my room, have fun..?”

Luke snorted at Jonathan’s antics. He placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. When the door open the guy gave a small jump before turning to face Luke. The guy gave a small smile, “Hi, I’m Ryan and my car broke down like halfway down your driveway and the only reason I was coming down is was cause the engine started messing up, I wasn’t trying to be a creeper I swear!”

Luke raised and eyebrow as Ryan’s face began to turn red. He let out a small laugh, “Well Ryan, I’m Luke,” He motion for Ryan to come in - _it would be rude to let the guy sit out in October weather_ \- “Welcome to my humble abode, want some coffee or something?” 

Ryan nodded his head and followed Luke to the kitchen. He took a seat at the bar and simply asked for a water, Luke handed him a bottle out of the fridge and grumbled something about their fridge water filter not working. Luke stood on the other side of the bar, leaning against the counter towards Ryan.

“So what’s wrong with your car?”  
“Uh, I’m not fully sure. It’s happened before but it was so long ago I don’t remember what the mechanic said.”  
“I could take a look if you want, after we push it the rest of the way of course..”  
“That would be nice...I don’t really have much to offer back though.”

Ryan was now intensely staring at the bottle of water, embarrassed to look at Luke. Luke scratched his cheek trying to piece together what the words meant before it clicked, “You won’t owe me a dime man! Don’t worry about it.”

Ryan looked up and caught Luke’s eyes with his own. The hazel was sparkling and a goofy grin spread across Ryan’s face, “T-Thanks.”

Luke set down his water and muttered for Ryan to stay while he went to find some tools. In all honesty it had been a few years since Luke last touched something with a motor. He remember building a homemade go kart with his dad but it had gotten stole by some dicks from school. Luke walked into the hallway and caught Jonathan at the top of the stairs before the other boy ran off back to his room. ' _Over dramatic, just like-_ ' Luke shook the thought from his head and continued down the hall. He got to the end of the short hall and opened the door, clicking on the light he dug around till he found a tool box. Walking back down small thoughts began to circle Luke's head, ' _Was is okay to leave Ryan there alone? Could he have led something to the house? What if he got snatched, just met the guy and he is already being a prince in distress._ ' The last thought took him by surprise but Luke just shook it off and placed the tool box by the front door.

He walked into the kitchen to find Ryan still there, in one piece. Ryan turned and Luke saw Jonathan standing there with a small grin. "Luke! You didn't say we had company!" Jonathan joked and Luke gave a glare back. Ryan giggled at the boy's actions but was quick to turn his attention back to Luke, "Did you find what you were looking for?" Luke gave a nod and an evil grin, "Jon since you're out from hiding in your room why don't you help push the car." This time it was Jonathan's turn to glare.

"I'm - _pant_ \- so...TIRED!" Jonathan gasped as he fell back onto the lawn. They had successfully pushed the car to the house but not without Jonathan complaining every now and then. Luke let out a huff and shook his head, the car hadn't been that heavy of course it wouldn't be to him since he seemed to be blessed with super strength. "Luke, how come you're not tiered?" Ryan asked, he was leaned up against the car breathing a bit hard. Jonathan was quick to jump up and throw an arm around his brother's shoulder, "Luke pulls like ten cars in one day, he is super shredded." He gave a wink at Ryan and watched the other turned a bit darker red. Luke shoved him off and watched Jonathan fall into the dirt laughing. "Don't believe him," Luke walked to the front of the car and opened the hood, "He is just jealous cause I can pull eleven cars in half a day." Jonathan let out a gasp, "Whatever you wished! I'm leavin! Going inside where it's nice and-and there is water." With that he stood up and playfully stormed into the house. Ryan and Luke both laughed as they watched him leave. Ryan walked beside Luke, "Eleven cars huh? Now you just sound like you're trying to impress me" Luke felt his face turn a soft tint of red and gave a small shrug.

They had been out for an hour before Jonathan dragged himself back outside and gave them both water. Luke took a few sips of his before walking back to the car. He turned to see Jonathan occupying Ryan and turned back to the car. Luke pointed his hand to the motor and muttered under his breath, a small red circle came out and floated between his hand and the car, with ease he cast a simple protection spell.

"Beginner," Jonathan playfully joked but a bit of fear was on the edge of his words. "What if he caught you?"

Luke looked at Ryan. The other was simply sitting on the porch step with his eyes closed and face pointed up towards the sun. "That's why you were a distraction," Luke said with a grin. Jonathan rolled his eyes and walked back to the house. Luke checked back through the car again to make sure he hadn't missed something simple.

"You never told me how bad it was." Ryan's voice made him jump but Luke quickly recovered.  
"Nothing too bad. After snooping around I found the problem and I know how to fix it."  
"Really? Nothing to heavy right?"  
"Dude, its small common mistake people make. It's called checking the oil," Luke winked and walked to the house. Ryan stood back and muttered, "Of course how could I..."

Before he could open the door Jonathan opened it and handed the oil, "I took a nap for like thirty minutes and...yeah."  
Luke snorted, "You didn't think to tell us?"  
Jonathan shrugged, "Well...you to seemed to-" He looked over Luke's shoulder and at Ryan before returning his gaze back to his brother, "-be getting along and I decided to let the kiddies play."  
Luke rolled his eyes and took the oil from Jonathan. He walked beside Ryan and playfully bumped shoulders with him. Ryan's eyes widen, "That was quick." Luke grinned, "Yeah my brother is apparently a mind reader, wouldn't be surprised if he got abducted while we had our nose under the hood." Ryan giggled and step out of Luke's way but not before giving a shy look. Luke changed the oil, while giving Ryan a few pointers here and there. After the hood was closed they both sat on the porch steps in silence.

"Hey..uhm your brother said something about being glad it was a Friday when doing this, you two go to school here?" Ryan fiddled with the cap on his water, his nerves were causing him to be anxious but he wasn't sure why. It was almost like his body knew something he didn't.

Luke hummed, "Yeah we do but most people tend to stay away from us. Old town bullshit, nothing you really need to believe unless you want."

Luke looked back and Ryan and instantly regretted his words. A small spark of curiosity burned in Ryan's eyes, "What do you mean?"

A heavy swallow and Luke turned back to looking forward at the forest, "Well...people think we're warlocks - they call us witches - and its cause of our dad's sudden... _death_ back when we moved here five years ago. Three months in and he was already gone but seemed to be in perfect condition."  
"They blame it on you! I mean...both of you not just _you_." Ryan stuttered out. He was trying to wrap his brain around why the town would blame two kids on their father's death.  
"You see that's the thing. When a body doesn't show and the two kids are the only people there what other explanation could there be? Witches, well warlocks," Luke added a bit of humor, hoping Ryan would take the rumor lightly. He liked the guy and wanted to get to know him better. _It's probably best I told him myself instead of the little dicks at school._

Ryan sat in silence. His mind was pondering over everything Luke had told him, here he thought the guy was just a nice rich kid that wanted to do him a favor and get something out of it. _This isn't the city Ryan! You're not there anymore!_ He looked at Luke, _maybe we're not so different after all..._ A buzzing phone broke the silence and Luke pulled out his cell, "Sorry its my aunt give me a second?" Ryan nodded in response and watched Luke walk inside.

"Hey Aunt Clara, what's up?"  
" _Who is at the house?_ "  
"Oh...that's Ryan, his car broke down and I helped him fix it."  
" _You know the dangers Luke, but...I do appreciate you being friendly and helping. Anyways it's getting late you know, our **friends** love the dark. Might want to send him on home._ "  
"Alright, bye Aunt C," Luke let out a sigh as he hung up the phone, it was going onto six-thirty and since it was fall night would come a lot faster.

He walked out onto the porch and faked checking his phone, "Holy shit." Ryan looked back in surprise, "What? Wait what time even is it!" Luke looked up to see panic over Ryan's face, "It's almost six thirty, sorry to keep you here so long and I'm not trying to rush you off dude but you should probably get home."

Ryan stood and fixed his jacket, like a word Luke said seemed to make him uncomfortable, "It's fine! I understand! Goodnight Luke, thanks for fixing my car."  
Luke smiled, "No problem. Goodnight." Luke walked inside but couldn't stop from watching Ryan through the window. _Make sure he gets out safe, what class did Jonathan say I have him in?_

"Now that is a bit stalker-ish."

Luke turned back to the voice. Jonathan stood leaning against the archway leading into the living room. Luke glared at him, "Not trying to burst your little smug bubble, but our father was taken by god knows what and it could happen to anyone not under his spell. It's a precaution."

Jonathan nostrils flared, "A precaution we wouldn't have had to take it you didn't keep him here so long."  
Luke was taken back by the words, "Jonathan...are you _jealous_."  
"No!"  
"You are, all because I got to meet some boy who happened to be the same guy from you dream-" Luke stepped away from the window to face Jonathan and crossed his arms, "-there is nothing to be jealous of. This was a one time thing, I'm not going to talk to him anymore. For our safety and his."

He moved to walk up the stairs and got two steps up before Jonathan's voice broke his thoughts yet again, "I bet you were thinking about which class I told you he was in." Luke took in a deep breath, he didn't want to argue with Jonathan but the other was easily starting to push his buttons, "Jon-"

" **Don't.** Okay I get it, a one time fling. But...but what if it isn't? What if there is something more? You may not have felt or noticed it but I did. Ryan only acted nervous around _you_. Ryan only blushed when it had something to do with _you_. Hell _**you**_ opened up to him and played around, when have you ever done that!" Jonathan was looking back at Luke with tears in his eyes, "What if this, what if all of this was destiny? You and I both know she is a ruthless bitch. I'm...I'm just scared of you two getting close and she comes in a breaks it."

Luke stood on the steps for a minute before walking back down and going over to Jonathan. He grabbed his brother and wrapped him in a bear hug, "I'm sorry. I should have noticed but it was a fresh face and for once someone wasn't trying to throw rocks at us or yell curses and names." Luke held Jonathan out at arm's length but the younger boy just stared down at the floor. "Jonathan...I didn't realize-" He pulled Jonathan back into a hug and Jonathan hugged back tight, "-I love you okay and I'm sorry I put us both in danger."

Jonathan pulled away first and wiped a few tears from his cheeks, "It's okay Luke. Make it up by eating something and stop being a sentimental little bitch." A goofy grin came from Jonathan and Luke returned the best he could muster but he couldn't ignore the tears still sitting in Jonathan's eyes or the way he went upstairs with a weak 'goodnight'.

Luke sat at the breakfast bar eating a sandwich. Jonathan's words were bouncing around in his head to the point where he could finish his food. He wrapped the rest up and pulled himself up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. _Jonathan didn't only dream about that stupid oil. He knew about the argument why else would he tell me not to start speaking? Did he know what I was going to say? Or did he just not want to hear it?_ Luke groaned and bumped his head against the door frame in annoyance. To many things were going through his head and the night had barely started, hell he wasn't even in his pajamas yet. He pulled his phone out of his jeans and checked the time, "Already seven-thirty but damn am I calling it in early."

He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. The argument played over and over in his head. Each time he thought of something different to say. Each time Jonathan cut him off and gave him the same speech. It was one in the morning before he finally passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! New story! I'm excited for this one C:
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed! Sorry about the weird writing style I'm just trying to find the right groove, ya know?
> 
> You can ask questions in the comments! I'm sure there are probs some plot holes here and there...oops...'^.^


End file.
